


it starts wih a dream

by hakyonax



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyonax/pseuds/hakyonax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YONA has a very colourful dream about hak when she wakes he is next to her. Has he noticed anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it starts wih a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is my first fanfiction,English is not my first language and I am also new to this website , so please be merciful with your judgement.  
> please leave comments has I would like to know if you would like me to write more hak/yona smut or not.  
> just to let you know I am not a pervert but hak and yona are too lovely together and beeing both teenagers I thought why not. Hope you enjoy

Hak was in front of her and after not seeing him for so long she needed to feel him, to tell him that "yes I have missed you more than anything, more than anyone". Probably was this sudden need that made her be so bold and inconsiderate, but her legs moved on their own and she was in his arms, her hands on his cheeks and her lips pressed against his. A kiss to say all those words that her cowardly heart wouldn't admit.  
He was frozen in place, eyes still open, too shocked to move, while the red head beauty he had loved all his life was pressed against him with so much passion and desire. It doesn't take long though for him to catch up and her back is suddenly, somehow, leaning against a tree, his hands in her flaming hair. A moan escapes her against his mouth, he enters his tongue that brushes with hers. All she can feel it's his heat, his hands, his scent. Something hard his pressing against her very core and she can't stop herself from rubbing against it while saying his name, every single letter, in a almost painful whisper. He is smiling but she doesn't care, actually his playful usual grin turns her on more. Somehow the top of her dress has come undone showing her left shoulder, he almost growls when he lifts her up to slide his hands under her skirt touching her thigh and then....  
her eyes flew open, she suddenly awakes and sits up with an hand over her chest, can't turn around to face him not when she can still feel his heat and her desire for more

HAK'S POV  
She is sleeping next to him like always and like always, that stops him from sleeping at all. She must be having another nightmare because her little frame is moving and twisting, but it seems different from her usual bad dreams. She is not shaking or clinging her arms around her body, actually she is moving in a totally different way, slower and somehow more sensual.  
"Ok " he thinks " stop you stupid pervert, she is having nightmares and you stare like an idiot, just wake her up would you?"  
But then a little moan escapes her mouth, not pain, not fear, it sounded more like a whisper of pleasure?.. " God what am i thinking again, I should turn away"  
Hak is turning around, determined to ignore the way her lips are slightly parted and her legs are rubbing together ever so gently.  
Yes he is going to sleep and that's that, but then...

"H-A-K"

Her voice is whimpering his name, he turns so quickly that he almost falls on her little sleeping frame, recovers himself just in time but he can't stop his mind from thinking " is she...? No it can't be ..She wouldn't be dreaming that, right?...right?" But he can feel himself getting harder against his will and so he brings an hand down on his member squeezing as to tell his own growing erection to shut it.  
Thinking "I have to get out of here and get some air, lots of air". But before he can move she suddenly wakes up, breathing too fast and with her hand clinging on her chest for dear life.

YONA POV  
It feels like the hardest thing she is ever done but she slowly force herself to turn around, thinking "please, oh God please let him be asleep". But God must have not been listening because his electric blue eyes were looking right at her with a weird expression on his handsome face.  
"Oh God did he understood something, did I talk in my sleep?" Terrified yona can't do anything but ask "hmm sorry if I woke you, I have had a weird dream...hmm.. so did I say anything that woke you up?"  
*************

She is so obviously embarassed and vulnerable that Hak cannot contain himself from teasing her  
"Oh well you moaned here an there but nothing in particular"

" Ah, emm , ok" 

" Ah and yes, now that I remember you said my name, what were u dreaming about anyway, I am curious"

At that point she is soooo red turning her head around, left-right-left again, like looking for help that is just too entertaining to drop the topic.  
He grabs her wrists and is on top of her too quickly for yona to move a muscle.

"So? What was your dream about?". 

He really did not expect an answer but..

" Well it was kind of like this, if u really want to know ".  
She is irritated by his arrogant grin so if he really wants the truth let him have it.  
" You were pushing me against a tree and then you kissed me "  
Yona was obviously perfectly aware that in her dream she had initiated the kiss but there was no need to make his huge ego swell any further.  
Hak looks taken aback by her answer but only for a second:

" Oh really did I? Anything else I did to you hime?"

The damanedge was already done so:  
"You...you were pressed against me and my dress got loose and...hmmm your hand was...like..well" 

she was looking away, biting her bottom lip thinking that she couldn't possibly bring herself to say where and how he had touched her.  
But Hak wasn't about to let it go.  
" So , just to understand, I pressed myself against you...like this right?"  
Whispering on her neck while moving his hips ever so slightly.  
He hadn't meant to push this this far but the moan that escapes her is too unfair for him to stop. He thrusts his hips one more time, harder this time

" So is this good ,like in your dream? Or was it maybe a nightmare?"

" Hmmm ..a d-dream and yes that..yes"

" What next, hime? , What did I do to you next"

"Your hand.. you lifted my...hm.."

" Your dress?...here?" He slowly starts moving his hand up her leg, her thigh, and keeps going up, savoring her smooth, white skin.

" What now hime?" He is whispering in her ear and she is too far gone to formulate any rational thought.

"HAK..I...woke up" but while saying that she grabs his hand and moved it right up, between her legs . While moaning for his much needed touch, her amathist eyes met his. A part of his mind his shocked by her sudden gesture but he is too aroused to care.

" DO you want to wake up Yona?"

Her name whispered like a secret, tempting prayer makes a shiver run down her spine losing the little selfcontrol she still had 

"No.. H-A-K please... I don't want to wake up.. not tonight"

His lips descend on hers, suddenly so sweet, loving gentle. He wants to taste her, he wants to love every inch of her skin with his lips, he wants his princess to finally know how much he wants her.  
He starts kissing her neck, then down her shoulder . While his left hand is sliding down the top of her dress, his right hand is feeling the warm wetness of her centre, he starts moving his fingers making small slow circles against her clit.  
She is whimpering his name, which it does nothing to calm him down. He uncover her chest eagerly, her breasts are small but perfectly round and firm, her nipples are a shade darker then he had imagined countless times and there is a small beauty spot just above her right nipple. He can't stop himself from kissing it before taking her nipple in his mouth.  
Hak stands up to slide Yona's dress down completely. He looks at her, red hair, lips parted, totally exposed with her legs instinctively closed. She is breathtakingly beautiful.

"Do you trust me hime?" after she nods timidly "open your legs"  
YONA shyly and so so slowly starts to part her legs for him and Hak is so lost that for a second thinks he must have been the one dreaming this all time.  
His hand gently removes the last of her clothes separating him from seeing her entirely.  
YONA brings her hand to cover herself but when she looks up at him: black hair falling on his eyes, those electric blue, loyal and truthful eyes now full of desire, she knows there is nothing to be afraid or embarassed about.  
She gets up on her knees and looking straight at him starts to undo his clothes. When his chest is bare in front of her and her small hands are slowly touching every muscles and every scar, she kisses him with all the love she is capable of. Kissing her back Hak lays his princess down and starts to kiss down her body ones more: her breasts, her exposed toned stomach and finally he is between her legs.

"HAK wait"

"I have waited enough hime, I am tasting you right now"

His mouth is now around her plump wet clit, sucking gently while his tongue keeps brushing her most sensitive spot. YONA starts to moan incoherently, lauder and lauder.

"Princess keep your voice down, your dragons are sleeping just outside the tent and we don't want a rescue party right now"

YONA starts biting her hand as to keep her volume down while her pleasure riches her climax.  
Hak can feel her juices in his mouth and her walls contracting ,he inserts his finger in her to feel her walls getting tighter in her first orgasm. Ones her breathing her slowed down he climbs up next to her, smiling content. She looks up at him with her violet eyes all pupil right now and starts kissing him. YONA presses her body against his and when he moans against her mouth she understand that she had the power to make feel good too, to make him weak and undone just like he had done to her a moment ago. She starts kissing his neck and chest.

"Hmmm...YONA stop there is no need for you to... "

"There is every need" while a small hand pushed him down "so don't make me order you to lay down"

He smiles at her determinate look he loves so much. She is laying open mouth kisses all over is body while hak is too aroused to stop his princess from undressing him completely. YONA can see his member big, hard and erect. She had never seen a man naked before but it makes her feel somehow, thirsty. And more on instinct than knowledge she places her mouth on the top of Hak's erection, gaining a gasp from the man above her. His hand moved on her head and she had the feeling he wants to push her down, but he doesn't. Experimentally YONA wraps her lips around his big member and moves her head down. Hak groans again and Yona thrilled by his reaction keeps going up and down, this time trying to make it go deeper down her throat. Then going up again she looks up at him and what she sees makes new heat pouring down her legs ones more. Hak's head is thrown backwards, biting his bottom lip and breathing hard. YONA loses herself in the pleasure of sucking Hak's hard dick and while licking she realises that he his staring at her now. Two fingers gently grab her chin:

"Y-YONA please I...stop"

"I am sorry did I do something wrong or?" Her eyes are full of concern.

Hak smiling quickly reassures her "no no it was too good actually, I just don't want it to end yet"

YONA goes up to him and starts kissing his neck and chin and whispers in his ear " that's good Hak because I want you more..than this I..." biting her lip she is not sure herself what she wants but " I need to feel you more".  
Hak seems suddenly worried " YONA there would be that, but we can't. You need to save yourself for..." Hak stops unsure of who he wanted to say

" HAK who else but you. Who should I save myself for...the king?"

"No, not him. I'll die before I see him take you, He doesn't have that right, not anymore"  
Without realising he must have layed her down ones more as he was on top of her right now, with both her wrists in his strong hand. YONA is smiling sadly at him:

"HAK I want you, there is no-one else that I...I love you Hak ...I know I have no right to ask anything more from you and this is selfish but...give yourself to me hak!"

Hak seems paralysed by her passionate confession, afterall he is been the one thinking of confessing to her for years.  
He suddenly laughs: " YONA you are not selfish, I am. I dared to love you and still accepted to protect you, so that I could be close to you". Hak lowers his head down almost in shame. She lifts her hand and kissed him fiercely:

" I am glad we are both selfish then"  
" YONA are you sure this is what you want" she sighns in frustration and kissed him again. He smiles against her lips and positions his member against her entrance. Their foreheads are touching while he whispers "Are you sure? this may hurt a little" After she nods her permission he slowly pushes into her trying to be as gentle as possible, while the only thing he wants is to pound his entire length deep inside her. She feels so good and tight and finally his , but he can see she is pain. And after what seems like minutes he his entirely in her.  
"Are you okay?" while caressing her cheek."I am fine I want you to move" he smile at her stuborness and kisses her lips gently while starting to move his hips slowly. After a few seconds the pain disappears and Yona feels a different feeling almost like pleasure . She finds herself moaning and moving her hips in perfect rhythm with his, her arms are around his neck to hold herself up, his name repeatedly on her lips.

" Does it feel good yona?"

"Ah y-yes...more" almost pleading and while he shows her that confident grin of his he starts thrusting harder into her.  
"Tell me hime do you want it harder?" She is moaning his name while her eyes are roled back and her nails are digging in his back. It's the best kind of pain.  
"Tell me hime?"  
" please harder Hak ! Haaa" and he would never refuse his princess. Her walls are squeezing him even tighter now while she comes for him for the second time. Hak needs more, more of her moans, more of her everything. He lift her legs up on his shoulders as to grant Yona's lustful wish. He is so close now. One hand is in her hair, the other hand goes back to touch her clit and while she is still coming he can't wait any longer and empties himself inside of her. With a few weak thrusts he almost collapses on her, totally spent.  
When their breathing has slowed down and their bodies are still hot from their lovemaking they finally cuddle in to each other. YONA is already asleep when Hak whispers against her forehead the words she already knows "I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> Please,please ,please leave a comment I really need a bit of reassurance to write some more.


End file.
